


'Swasome Snuggles

by CharlieDC



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieDC/pseuds/CharlieDC
Summary: Dex/Nursey cuddles makes Chris... a little jealous...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Yam Fam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Yam+Fam).



> This one's for Vicky *kisses two fingers and holds them up*

“Get off.”

He shifted on the couch, but alas, he was trapped. Nursey’s warm body crushed Dex - while the book on his chest was sandwiched between him. He wonders if the book could breathe right now, if Nursey was crushing the life out of it like he’s crushing his focus. Computing 101 won’t read itself, you know.

Derek hummed, “Nooo. I found the best pillow on the planet and he’s the comfiest when he’s mad.”

Smiling, while tempting, would just move Will further away from the finish line. The finish line that is Nursey, instead of collapsing on him should be cuddling next to him. 

“Nurse  _ move _ .” And there’s warm breath right on his ear. Dex laughs, and it spirals. They’re both giggling helplessly as Nursey prys himself up on his elbows and still giggles helplessly at the red faced boyfriend underneath him.

Will stops giggling when Nursey takes his breath away in a kiss. He crawls up his torso slightly, hands pawing and moving on either side of him. Derek slips a hand over Dex’s bicep and onto his chest, to slither up and cup his jaw. Dex’s book was lost on the floor in the aftermath, along with his jaw which is slack open.

“Love you too, Ginger.” Nursey steals a kiss again and uses Dex’s chest as a pillow.

An instinctive hand cards through Nursey’s hair as Will tries to grab his book from the floor. When he retrieves it, he balances slipping his fingers through Nursey’s hair routinely and paying attention to his storyline. He’s about to turn the page when a soft cooing sound comes from the doorway.

He and Nursey both turn their heads towards the noise, peeking over the edge of the couch. Chris is there, with his phone out and snapping a million pictures a minute with the biggest smile on his face. They both, naturally, hide back behind the couch and Dex scoots down so he’s trapped underneath Derek, Chris whining behind them.

“No you guys looked so cute! C’mon!” He walks closer to them and sighs at the sight of Dex blushing from his spot. They both look up and smile at him.

“Okay this is just stupid if you’re going to cuddle without me I  _ at least  _ get pictures of it.”

Nursey looked back at Dex and Dex at Nursey.

“Fair enough.” And Derek flashed Chris his best smile and Dex laughed uncontrollably. Chris leans over the back and pecks Nursey on the lips, while Will watches beneath them.

“No-  _ not  _ fair.” He says.

Chris pushes Nursey off the couch and captures Dex in a very intense, full fledged romantic kiss by grabbing his face and yanking him up. When he let go, Nursey was sighing on the floor. There was a warm smile on his face that made it’s way to Chris and Will. He got up, reached out both of his hands and nodded his heads towards the stairs.

“Let’s make it up to Chris with a swasome snuggle fest?”

“Oh my god Nursey.” Dex covered his face with his hands. Chris, however, grabbed Nursey’s hand readily and started pulling Nursey towards the stairs.

“But guuyyyss-” He showed them the book as if it proves the point.

“Swasome snuggles doesn’t only mean snuggles, William.” They were already halfway up the stairs.

Will threw his book to the other side of the couch and ran up after them, taking steps two-by-two.


End file.
